


Your Turn

by Emjayelle



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 (expanded) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (literally), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Self-Lubrication, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The haze of the heat made it easy to forget that Merlin’s never done this before, either. That he’s as turned inside out as Arthur. Rut where there used to be heat. Slick where there used to be knot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> written for challege five: switching of the 2015 summer pornathon. Expanded from its original 750 words length.
> 
> thanks to ingberry for the quick SPaG check.

 

 

Arthur opens his eyes and blinks, slow and sticky, eyelashes all clumped with sweat. The bed sheets under him are rough and soaked against his sensitive skin, like even that is too much covering. The air’s thick, so thick and warm it catches on the way down to his lungs, clogging his windpipe, sweet and syrupy. In the haze, he knows it’s his heat and he wonders what it smells like to Merlin.

He’s got his thighs spread wide and he can’t help kneading at his stiff cock with the heel of his right hand, pressing it on his abs. He’s seen Merlin do that before, and Arthur gets why now—it feels good, but it’s grounding, something solid where everything else feels wet and liquid and tacky.

He swallows, says, “Merlin, I—” with the words catching on his lips. He licks them, pokes at the underside of his lower lip with his tongue, spit almost slipping out.

When Merlin grips his knee, the touch flares under his skin and he widens his legs more, long low whine escaping him without his consent.

His gut tightens with shame and he raises his left hand to his mouth, to—muffle it, maybe, but his mouth only opens and his tongue pokes out and he licks at his fingertips instead, sucks them in. He shouldn’t—

He’s so _wet_. Can feel it seeping out of him, out of his hole, making him ready, _inviting_. 

“Jesus, Arthur. Fuck—” Merlin says, rough, and Arthur recognizes the edge in his voice, and the way Merlin’s rubbing his dick against Arthur’s shin, rut taking over. “I don’t—Tell me—”

Arthur takes a deep breath. Behind the thick sweetness of his heat, he can smell the familiar fir and pine smell of Merlin. It’s sharper than usual, crisper, and he guesses it makes sense, considering.

He tries to close his legs—he shouldn’t be this open—but as soon as his knees touch each other they fall to the side once more, like his body can’t stand to be closed off, like it needs to offer itself. 

“Does it always feel like this?” he says, hand going past his dick, deep red and leaking now in a way it never has before, fingers slipping in the mess behind his balls.

“Like you’re empty and burning and need to be filled up? Like you could be taken apart so easily and would love every minute of it?” Merlin says. His hand goes from Arthur’s knee, down his thigh, fingers dry, to spread over Arthur’s stomach where he pushes and stills Arthur’s hips. He hadn’t even realised he was rolling them, fucking himself onto air. 

“Yes. I—yes. Like that.” Needy and vulnerable. 

“Yeah. It does. It’s always like that.”

There’s something reassuring in that. Knowing that what’s happening is normal, not some freak overloading because he’s an Alpha having an Omega heat. Knowing that Merlin goes through that all the time and is fine, loves it, even. And Arthur never thinks less of him when he does, never finds him pitiable or weak, he loves the way Merlin opens up to him, the way he begs and wants. The shamelessness of him.

Merlin scoots closer between Arthur’s legs, knees sliding noisily on the sheets, one hand wrapped around the base of his dick, right where Arthur knows the knot must have started to swell from the rut, from the smell of Arthur’s heat.

“It feels less overwhelming like this,” Merlins says, and leans down, covers Arthur’s body with his own.

He’s right, of course. Arthur does it for him all the time. The skin contact calms Arthur almost instantly even if it makes the need inside of him burn brighter. Wet falls out of him even more, his thighs and arse tacky with it. He wonders if there’s more because it’s a first, body unused and new and never before taken in that way.

“Does it always hurt like that?” Merlin asks, lips catching on Arthur’s jaw, voice shivery and low.

Arthur remembers how difficult it is at first to contain, to keep from just taking. Remembers the achy, burning stretch of the knot at the beginning, when the body isn’t used to it. Like a hot ember trying to find space in your dick, muscles groaning around it.

“It’ll feel better once it’s inside,” Arthur says. Once it’s soothed. 

Merlin ruts, moves against him like he’s fucking him already. He pushes his dick down so it rubs between Arthur’s arsecheeks, slicks it good, then slides it into the groove of Arthur’s hip, knot knocking Arthur’s balls.

“Yeah?” Merlin says. “Is that—? Are you sure? I don’t know if—”

The haze of the heat made it easy to forget that Merlin’s never done this before, either. That he’s as turned inside out as Arthur. Rut where there used to be heat. Slick where there used to be knot.

He wraps his arms around Merlin. “Yeah, fuck me. Knot me tight. Fill me up.” He says it like an Omega, and Merlin jerks forward, hips snapping like an Alpha when he hears it. 

His fingers slides along Merlin’s cock, down to where his knot is growing, thick and not completely hard yet, bigger than it would be if he was used to it—all excited to be inside for the first time.

Merlin jerks when Arthur squeezes the knot, and Arthur wraps his arm tighter around Merlin’s shoulders, keeps him close, his harsh panting breaths soothing Arthur’s edges. His thighs burn from being opened so wide. The ache of his empty hole throbs in him, shocks up his spine until Arthur thinks he can taste it, that space in him that needs to be filled, sticky-thick in his mouth.

“Do—Do that again,” Merlin says. He drags his teeth over Arthur’s neck, his shoulder and Arthur knows what he wants.

“Do it,” he says, hand coming to the back of Merlin’s head to push.

Arthur squeezes the knot and Merlin jerks, bites his shoulder hard, marks him like a good Alpha. And the thought of it, of Merlin’s teeth imprints deep in his skin, the thought of having the bruise-red shape of his mouth later, the leftover sign of what happened, floods him with heat so fast, Arthur’s dizzy. For a moment, he goes limp with it, legs flattening to the bed, heels sliding over the sheets.

“You’ll love it,” Merlin says, tongue soothing, licking, over the bite like Arthur does to him usually. “You’ll see.”

“Already do.” Arthur takes a deep breath—still clogging, still hot down his throat with his own heat and Merlin’s rut and he had no idea Omega felt it like that, like something meant to unlock their bodies, open them up. He’s always felt it as something that spurred him on, flash-flooding his veins and mind into action. “Fuck me. Jesus, you have to. You ready? You want it?”

“Yes—ah!” 

Arthur fists tight on Merlin’s knot helps him by guiding Merlin’s cock to his hole, to fuck in good.

It goes in easy, Arthur’s body so ready, so prepared for this. First, Merlin rubs the head of his cock over Arthur’s rim, slippery in the wet mess of his arse, but Arthur feels it still, nerve-endings hyper-electrified. Just the feeling of Merlin’s cock so close to where it needs to be makes Arthur arch his back, hand coming up to grab Merlin’s wrist where he’s got one hand over Arthur’s chest, holding himself up.

Something inside Arthur, some small part of his brain, bristles with shame, with the nagging thought that he shouldn’t be like this—like an Omega. The Alpha part of him that’s still there underneath it all, if not in his body then in his habits. But it’s easy to ignore, easy to shove aside, when Merlin pushes in, fast and excited and jerky. Inexperienced, but oh so willing. 

“So—Sorry,” he pants over Arthur, and he’s so beautiful, skin red and sweaty, dark hair sticking to his forehead and temples, biting his lips in something that looks like pain, but Arthur knows is just him trying to control himself.

He’s never felt that before, the rut, the need to fuck in, to fill the other with his cock, to come inside. He’s never felt that urgency. Deep down, deep in his Omega body, Merlin wants to please and it doesn’t matter if he’s the one to fuck, or be fucked, he wants it to be good.

“Take me,” Arthur says, just letting it spill, knowing exactly what will work. “Come on, Merlin, take it—me. Fuck me. I want you to knot me. Wanna be stretched. Wanna—Fuck!”

Merlin fucks him. He fucks him good the way Arthur fucks him, hands wide on the inside of his thighs to spread him, then around to pull him in, drag him up into his lap and onto his cock.

At every thrusts, Arthur can feel the knot bump against his rim, and every time it’s a twist in his belly until he’s all tight and coiled inside, both clenching around Merlin’s cock and wanting to loosen up, open up to let it in.

He didn’t know it could be this good, being filled, like it would not just fill his hole but something else inside him, slot it into place. “Harder,” he says, and Merlin moans, goes faster, the slide and bump of it good, and all Arthur can do is take it. He clings to the sheets and closes his eyes, only listens to Merlin’s hard breaths, the sloppy-slick sound his cock makes fucking inside Arthur’s wet, wet hole.

Merlin doesn’t know how to not, is probably too lost in the rut right now to remember really how it was those first few times, but Arthur doesn’t tell him to slow down, can feel his hole opening up a little more every time Merlin’s knot hits it—just wanting to catch it.

If this thing last long enough for Arthur to have a second heat before things go back to normal, he’s gonna have Merlin screw his knot in slow, careful. He’s gonna have Merlin tease him with it, the way Merlin asks him to do sometimes, Arthur deep in him grinding his knot on his rim without going in. Merlin doesn’t have that kind of control now, and Arthur doesn’t want it that way anyway. He wants it to pop in, just like—

“Ah!”

It’s both of them he thinks, shouting in unison when the knot goes in and Merlin’s stopped suddenly. Arthur winces at the pull, at the sharp but brief pain of Merlin trying for a second to pull out.

“Don’t—”

“Sorry! I didn’t—I didn’t know it would—”

“Merlin, oh my god. Come down here.”

It’s a lot. It’s overwhelming and Arthur—he—he doesn’t know what to do. He just wanted it in, but he never expected it to feel like this. Not just full and stretched and taken. There are no words for it, he thinks, to be attached this way. He didn’t think it would be that different from being the Alpha, the feeling of being inside Merlin and tied to him. But that’s not how this new body reacts to it, and he can feel his nose and eyes tickle with the feeling. He’s not fucking going to cry, Jesus.

Merlin’s knotted him. Merlin’s coming inside of him, filling him up. When Merlin pulls out, when he _can_ pull out, his come’s gonna leak out of Arthur’s body. It’s— _fuck_

Merlin stretches himself over Arthur’s chest as best he can, legs stretched out behind him, and Arthur’s own legs wrap themselves around his waist, ankles crossed, to keep him close even if he knows he’s not going anywhere. He buries his face in Merlin’s neck and takes a long sniff of his scent, his slightly different but still familiar scent. His Merlin’s scent.

“Shhh,” Merlin says in his ear, petting Arthur’s hair. Arthur’s shaking. “It’s a lot, I know. The first time is a lot. Shhhh.”

“Not a bloody pet.” Arthur’s words are all mumbled into Merlin’s warm skin.

Merlin laughs. It’s shaky and wet a little, and when he says, “it throbs like crazy,” it’s also small, almost shy.

Arthur turns his head, kisses his ear. “I know.”

“I’m inside you.”

“I know.”

Arthur doesn’t know how long it’s going to take, them bonded like this. He shifts his hips to feel and he jerks at the over-sensitiveness of his hole. Merlin feels as big and thick and solid with no signs of it abating. The first time Arthur knotted him he stayed hard for an hour.

“This could take a while,” Merlin says into Arthur’s neck. “I don’t even think I’m done coming yet.”

Arthur snorts. “Okay, stud.”

He wraps his arms around Merlin. His eyes burn, but he’s not gonna check if his cheeks are wet. He’s just gonna hold Merlin and wait to—

“I spy with my little eye something that starts with ‘P’”

Or this. They can do this.

 

 


End file.
